


Hey Jude

by DestielIsFuckinReal



Series: Season 12 codas [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Dean Sings, Feels, Idk is it MCD if one of them is already dead? Anyways..., If I cry y'all cry with me, Post-Episode: s12e23 All Along the Watchtower, Post-Season/Series Finale, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11113854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal
Summary: Hi! So, uhm, I wrote this a while back and posted it on twitter, today I thought "since there it had bad grammar errors (I was in a hurry and couldn't check it before posting) why don't write it on ao3 correctly" and here it is, I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry





	Hey Jude

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! So, uhm, I wrote this a while back and posted it on twitter, today I thought "since there it had bad grammar errors (I was in a hurry and couldn't check it before posting) why don't write it on ao3 correctly" and here it is, I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry

«Hey Jude», Dean sings softly in Cas's hair, «don't make it bad, take a sad song and make it better», tears silently falling down his cheeks, «remember to let her into your heart, then you can start to make it better».

He runs his fingers through the dark mess that is the Angel's hair, «hey Jude, don't be afraid, you were made to go out and get her», he leaves a pointless kiss on Cas's head, «the minute you let her under your skin, then you begin to make it better».

He continues to sing softly into the Angel's ear, rocking back and forth, as to pretend Cas didn't die, that he's sleeping, or at least coming back in few minutes, or maybe few hours, stronger than before.

He keeps leaving little kisses from time to time, unspoken words that he's been too afraid to say out loud, hidden in the far back of his mind since he understood, since he knew that those feelings he had for his Angel were far from friendship, but now it's too late...


End file.
